schwab_survival_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Schwab
A Schwab & Queen_WendyLove Home First house. Post-Survival "A New Start! Best Friends Forever!" At The Night, After Schwab & Queen_WendyLove Climb Up This Mountain, Queen_WendyLove Mining some Dirt and Try to Make Their House. Below Them Have Some Skeleton And Creeper Around, Queen_WendyLove Went down and Fight. After Getting The Bed Outside. Schwab Put The Bed And They Slept together. Than Schwab Put two Sign "Rabbit Den Home Sweet Home." "Do Not enter you may be attacked by wild rabbits!!". Later, Schwab Find 2 Dogs Near Their home. Schwab Than Feed Bone and Become "Best Friends Forever!" 'And Queen_WendyLove Also Got it too. '"Mining Trip" At The Start, Kyros Accident Punch Schwab's Dog, But The Dog Stay Calm For a While. Schwab Tells That They Build Cow Farm - Tree Farm - Food Farm. While Schwab Tell What They Would do In This Episode. A Creeper Spawn in and explode. But There is No Damager. Than Schwab's Craw Leave and Go Mining. Much Much Much Later, All Three Of Them went back home and build Enchanting Table. "Nether and Strong Hold!" During Opening Scene, Schwab Fall To The Ground and Died. But Before This Episode Start, There is Someone Who's a grief to The Server. and Put Some Monster at Their House. But Queen_WendyLove Kill all of them and Back to Normal. Then They Went to Nether. Much Later, Schwab Follow *Eye of Ender* to go Stronghold. "This is The End" At The Start, Schwab Tell What Happens in the Last Episode That He Find a Stronghold. Schwab Also Tells That He Build a Sugarcane Farm. And Schwab & Queen_WendyLove Had a Powerful Armor to Fight The Ender Dragon. Than Both SchwabYT & Queen_WendyLove Entered Ender Portal to Nether. "End City Raid" After Schwab - Queen_WendyLove - KnockbackKyros Had Raided Three More End City, They Want back Home And Tell What They Got During Raided. "Epic Mob Farm" At The Start, Schwab Says That Both Schwab & Queen_WendyLove Moved out Because of This Place Suck. and They Want to Escape This City and Life at Countryside(Mushroom Island). Leaving The House Abandoned. "A Late Start" ' During Find Some Sheep, __JasonYT__ Climb Up And Saw A House That is Schwab & Queen_WendyLove. He then entered and got 2 Flashback During Their Frist Night. And Schwab's Put his 2 Sign '" Rabbit Den Home Sweet Home " "Do not enter you may be attacked by wild rabbit!!", __JasonYT__ Than As Soon As Run back Home. Locations Cow Farm The Cow Farm first Shown Up is On "Mining Trip" Episode. Which Just Some Fence Around. In "Nether and Stronghold" Episode, The Cow Farm Have Stone All Around And It's Same As "This is The End." Episode. In "Epic Mob Farm" 'The Cow Farm Shown Up But it's Unclear Is the Cow All dead/gone Or Abandoned. But The Cow Farm Was Left behind On This House. Tree Farm The Tree Farm first Shown up is On '"Mining Trip" Episode. Which is in the just near food farm. But In "Nether and Stronghold", The Tree Farm Is Likely Destroyed By Schwab Or Queen_WendyLove. The Tree Farm, No Longer Shown After "Mining Trip" Episode.' ' Nether Portal''' ' Nether Portal first showed at '"Nether and Stronghold" Episode. Which is The easy way to cross Nether. But in '"Epic Mob Farm" '''Episode, It's Unknown Is The Nether Portal Abandoned Of Destroyed By Schwab Or Queen_WendyLove. Food Farm food farm first Shown on '"Mining Trip". But Later in "Epic Mob Farm", the food farm seems to be Abandoned While Schwab & Queen_WendyLove Leave The House. Sugar-Cane farm sugar cane farm first Shown on "Nether and Stronghold", But Later in "Epic Mob Farm". It Likely Same as Food Farm of Abandoned. Info Player Life Here * Queen_WendyLove (Co-Leader) (Member) * SchwabYT (Leader) (Look-out) Appearances Season One (Schwab) * A New Start! Best Friends Forever! * Mining Trip! * Nether And Stronghold! * This is The End. * End City Raid. * Epic Mob Farm. Season One (Jason) * A Late Start. Inhabitants * SchwabYT - An Player That Life Here Until "Epic Mob Farm" 'Episode. * Queen_WendyLove - An Player That Is Brother Of SchwabYT And Life Together Until '"Epic Mob Farm" 'Episode. * PvPTurtlesams - An Player That Life Here During Off-Screen. * 2 Guard Dog(Unknown)'' - Pet Owner Of SchwabYT & Queen_WendyLove NewComers * __JasonYT__ - An Player Who is in '"This is The End." '''Opening Scene. / An Player Who Find This Home in '" A Late Start" 'Episode. * KnockbackKyros - An Player Who is in '"Mining Trip" Opening Scene. And Friends of SchwabYT & Queen_WendyLove. Deaths * 2 Creepers - A New Start! Best Friends Forever! * 1 Skeletons - A New Start! Best Friends Forever! * 1 Creepers - Mining Trip! * 1 SchwabYT - Nether and Strong Hold! ** (No Sure... 2 Unnamed Dog - (Before) 'This is The End. ') Category:House